mistxfandomcom-20200214-history
Allure Brody
Allure Brody (May 16th, 1988) was born in Indigo Bay Virginia to Chevelle Brody and Leroy Brody. She is the younger sister of Kendall Brody. Growing up she wanted to be a cop much like her sister. She was slightly a tomboy. She had heard rumors about Badge Bunnies, but had no idea that any were in Indigo Bay. She secretly thought of being one at one point, but decided to become a cop instead. In 2006 she joined the force. Her father was still Chief of Police at the time. But before she became a detective, her sister put her father and several other police officers away. She was then named Chief of Police herself. Allure understood what her sister did, and respected her for it. But she held out hope that her sister would one day forgive their father. However, Allure knew that their father belonged in jail, and felt that their mother should forgive Kendall as well. In 2009, Allure was finally promoted to Detective, and partnered with Roan Shaw. Allure looked up to her sister, and defended her against unwarranted attacks. She and Roan were able to solve a number of cold cases. During the Gemini Murders, Allure assisted investigators in whatever way she could. She was the officer who arrested Cara Leigh. After the murders were over, she eventually dated Roan, and the two got married. They had three children together -- Mark Shaw, Kyle Shaw and Lydia Shaw. =Childhood= Growing up, Allure was a bit of a tomboy. Like her sister, she played Softball. She also played Soccer. Mostof her friends growing up were guys. Also like her sister, she always wanted to be a police officer. She always looked up to her older sister, and wanted to be just like her. She'd often inherit her older sisters wardrobe, and would rarely wear anything of her own. =HIgh School= In High School, Allure did pretty well. She was never as smart as her sister, but put plenty of effort into her school work. She had many boyfriends during the time, and even had a girlfriend or two. =Joining the Force= After graduating from high school, Allure's parents bought her a motorcycle for her graduation present. She drove it all the way down to Florida and back. When she returned, she joined the Police Force. (Allure is pictured right with her motorcycle). Allure faced some resistance when she first joined the force. But most people were open to her being there. Allure was the third female officer on the Indigo Bay Police Deparrtment. In 2008, when her sister put her father away, she was questioned many times by reporters. But she always told them that her sister was doing an excellent job, and that she did the right thing. Asked if she knew anything about what her father did, she said that she did not. Roan Shaw hit on her constantly, despite the two being co-workers. Allure would often tease him with the fact that she was bisexual. But the two did not date. In 2009 she was finally promoted to Detective. A fact she was very proud of. She and Roan were assigned as partners under Harmon Gibbs. She always looked at Harmon as a father-figure. Someone to look up to more than her own father. Though her true ideal of a cop was always her sister. She would visit her father in prison once a month. =Gemini Murders= During the Gemini Murders, Allure assisted investigators by answering questions about her sister, and the investigation. Like the other officers on the force, she found ways of helping out in investigations, and did her own investigating. Investigators asked her about her thoughts on her partner, Roan Shaw as well. Roan's brother was a suspect during the investigation. Allure was the arresting officer when Cara Leigh was finally apprehended. =Later Life= Allure continued as a Detective on the Indigo Bay Police Force. She and Roan Shaw eventually did get married, and had three children together. She and her sister remained close. She continued seeing her father once a month in prison until his release. =-Quotes= "He's pretty good. A little too flirty sometimes. WHich I wouldn't mind if we weren't partners. I want him to respect me too." - on Roan Shaw "He let the department become corrupted. Married a Badge Bunny. Slept with other badge bunnies, abused his position. He also did drugs, let criminals go free... he probably won't be out of prison until 2028." - on her father "Our police force used to have about 20 people on it. They've been jailed in various parts of the state." Category:MISTX5 Characters Category:Police Officers Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:MISTX0